Two weeks freedom
by NO19712005
Summary: AU Caryl. Carol is the abused housewife of Ed, beaten and threatened to keep her silence. Over the few months she has found a wonderful friendship with a new mum, Andrea. Both having experienced the same abuse, they decide to take a two week vacation to a small island in Greece. With the support of a close knit group of friends. Very AU no zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I will eventually get back to my other stories. Had this on hold and felt I wanted to get it out. Thank you x**

Walking towards the house, both arms felt they were dropping off, from the weight of the bags, hair dripping in her face from the constant freezing rain, bones so cold, she wondered if she would ever feel the warmth again. The coat did little to protect her from the storm, passing the family car in the driveway she entered through the back door. Gasping a breath of relief she dropped the heavy food bags to the floor. Glancing at the keys, shiny and bright, on the kitchen table for the car, she shook her head. The family car, as he called it,sat outside day in day out, she was not allowed to use it, banned in fact. Oh, she had taken it once to pick their daughter Sophia up from school, the weather had been so bad and she didn't want her getting soaked or ill. And Carol's shoulder had never been right since, her husband had beaten her so bad for daring to touch the car, he had sent her to hospital that night. Her body shivered with the memories, it had taken her two weeks to recover, the doctor confirming at the time, she was lucky to be alive.

Rick, the local sheriff, sneaked in the day before they were releasing her back to her loving husband Ed, begging her to file a report against him, offering her safety and security for both her and Sophia. The whole town knew that Ed was not the loving husband he claimed, he was the wife beater that people wanted behind bars, until Carol did something, than no one could help. Locating a small hand towel, she dried her hair, wishing he could get some warmth into her bones, wondering what would happen if she took Rick up on his offer?. No, she didn't have the strength as yet to even go down that road, more so after the beating he gave her two days ago. Placing the towel in the wash basket, she gazed at the rain hitting the small kitchen window.

"Well guess another afternoon of making his tea and then pick Sophia up" Carol had taken to talking to herself a lot over the years, she had no friends, Ed had made sure of that or so he thought,yet there were four she had kept close,one special one, who he knew nothing about, and never would. Smiling to herself, Andrea had become a good friend at the school gate and walking home, her little girl had started in Sophia's class a few months back. Carol had seen the new mum standing on her own in the far corner of the playground, plucking up the nerve Carol never knew she had, she slowly walked over, not missing the way, the blonde moved further back as if frightened to be approached, how well Carol knew that.

She remembered reaching her hand out gently saying she knew what it felt like to feel so alone, and there were days she felt so afraid. Why she shared that she never knew, but it had brought a shaky smile to Andrea's face, as she reached out to shake her hand.

Andrea gradually shared her story over the weeks when they met at the school gates away from prying eyes. She spoke about her daughter Penny's dad, how he was a Governor up north, and thanks to Shane, a police man in the local area, she had the strength to file a report about his abuse on her and their daughter. Some how Philip had managed to buy his way out of the charges and a bounty was put on Shane for helping her. Thank god Philip had a few colleagues who had witnessed the abuse and helped both Shane and herself escape from the state. Carol remembered the tears Andrea shed over it all, as each one of those men were found dead over the few weeks that followed and she knew her husband was behind it. Shane and Andrea were only good friends and he managed to get a job on the local police force a few weeks ago, partnered with Rick. Another name that crossed her lips was a man named Merle, without asking Carol knew the man meant a lot to her friend.

Bonding over their abuse, Carol introduced her to some of the mums, who didn't treat Andrea like she was a leaper, but were close enough to talk too about her problems. Lori , Maggie and little Beth were great they didn't judge and wished that Carol would have the strength to leave Ed, they knew what was happening but understood her fears. Lori worried the most, more so since seeing her, that night they took her in, she had been at the hospital with Carl, after he broke his arm falling from a tree, and had been waiting for Rick to collect them. The call came in as he was leaving shift, Rick was the one who took it, coming in the ambulance with Carol.

Maggie was another strong and confident woman who would give anything to cut Ed's balls off, her husband was a guy called Glenn and they had been happily married for 5 years with twin girls. Then Beth, Maggie's younger sister, very shy, she was expecting her second child to Zack, her husband of two years. If Carol had allowed it, she would have been saved a long time ago, by their support, there were many times she wished she could. They were all so friendly and nice, it was Ed that had beaten it into her not to make friends, do not speak to anyone, or Sophia would suffer.

Smiling to herself as she started the dinner for later, she laughed. Ed didn't know about Andrea or the little group she had, the best thing he had no idea of her plan to go away. Yes Carol Peletier, the abused wife of Ed, the little mouse who was afraid of everything. Was going away, taking a two week vacation to Greece with Andrea, and best of all they were taking their children. The money Ed had given her over the last few months had increased due to her not pressing charges, if only he knew she had been squirreling it away, and giving it to Shane, who in turn had helped her get the documentation she required for her and Sophia. Tomorrow when Ed was at work, Shane and Rick were picking her up and taking her to the airport. Even her friends within their group, had made sure that both Andrea, Carol, Sophia and Penny had suitcases packed with everything they would ever need for a wonderful stress free holiday, even down to a bikini that Carol almost burst out laughing when Lori showed it her.

Her stomach churned as her eyes glanced at the clock, was she doing the right thing?. Her nerves making her sick she rushed to the bathroom heaving up what little she had eaten. Rick had spoken with her asking whilst she was away, if she would rethink filing that report against Ed, even though it had been a few months, he still had all the evidence to hand and was more than ready to throw the bastard in Jail.

Hearing the phone ring she flew down the stairs, knowing if she did not answer in the allocated time Ed would beat her when he got home. Out of breath she answered

"Hi Ed, how are you?" being as pleasant as she could, knowing no matter what she said he would still hurl abuse at her

"Carol, Carol is that you...?" hearing the frightened voice on the other end, she tired to work out who it was, her thoughts rushing through names

"Andrea is that you? How did you..."

"Oh thank god it's you. I got your number from Rick I am so sorry to call, Ed isn't there is he? I don't want you to get in trouble" she was rushing her words, hoping the man was no where near her friend.

"No, he's not, Andrea are you ok honey?" There had to be a reason for the call never had anyone rang her at home, even school knew they were to ring Ed at work, if there was any problem with Sophia.

"Listen, Shane has called me, Philip has located me, I need to get Penny out from school and away tonight. Shane is changing the tickets now, are you up for this?"

Taking a deep breath Carol looked around the house, she had cooked all Ed's meals for the two weeks, placed them in the freezer, she had even sorted his lunch for work too. Did she want to wait another night living in fear that he would find out?. Or did she take this chance, pick Sophia up from school, grab her suitcases from Lori and take this opportunity of freedom. Swallowing hard she took a deep breath.

"Yes Andrea I'm ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the doors to the large patio area over looking the beach, Daryl lit his cigarette sucking on it hard to get the first morning hit, feeling his body relax as it hit his lungs, he picked up his coffee and headed out bare foot onto the decking. It was still early the sun rising in a red glow slowly turning to yellow as it rose over their small part of Greece. The sea and sky almost the same colour blue, glancing down the beach he could see Merle and their dog, Otto running through the small waves breaking on the shore. Settling himself in the oversized rocking chair, he allowed his thoughts to cast back to a few months ago. Running his hands through his shaggy hair, he looked for Merle again, glad to see him playing with the Greyhound, Otto may be retired now, but over the years both him and his family had pulled the Dixon clan in a lot of money and still did, now the name had been changed to Horvath, the Dixon brothers still received healthy pay cheques. Looking at Merle again, he thought back to the night he had come knocking at their parents door,or rather early hours of the morning, Luckily Daryl was still up having finished locking and cashing up, the takings from the cafe/ bar he and their step father now ran.

All Daryl got from Merle, that night, had been a few words about not being safe in the US, he had been part of a group who had turned against their boss. Over the weeks Daryl got some form of truth from his older brother, he had explained how the boss use to beat the living daylights out of his wife and daughter. How Shane one of the local cops had persuaded the wife to press charges, but money brought silence causing the wife and daughter to flee with help from friends. Daryl had seen some details on the news more concerned that the men involved, apart from Shane and Merle, had been found dead .

Leaning back in his chair he reached for another cigarette, sipping his coffee before he lit it. He knew why Merle became involved, their ma, both Dixon men hated abuse against women and children, they had seen it enough in their childhood, almost losing their Ma in a house fire, caused by their bastard of a dad. Daryl smirked at that, as his old man lost his life that night, after years of abuse to his wife and sons, it seemed fitting that he burned alive in the fire, he had lit to burn his wife and sons to death. The sound of feet coming toward him pulling him from his thoughts, seeing his beautiful mum watching the sun rise, as she walked towards him.

" I know you are too old son, but those things will kill ya" Daryl immediately put it out, knowing the fear his mum still had around anything that burned. It had been a slow process, building her back up. Pa Dixon had beaten her into submission, or so he thought, her self esteem, confidence had gone, she had no idea how to live, breath or function, without the man, in fact none of them did. The day after the Dixon clan were brought into the hospital, barely breathing, was the day their whole lives turned around for the better.

"I know Ma, but I gotta have some secret vice, ya know me I'm the good one" ruffling his hair she kissed his cheek

"You're cheeky with it, Girl's fall over themselves for you boys" noticing him going red with embarrassment, she laughed, when he hung his head, hiding behind his long hair, before he could lift his thumb to his mouth she tapped him to stop.

"Daryl, don't be shy, I'm proud of both my boys. Handsome men you both turned out to be. You with your heart of gold, why you don't settle down?, with a nice girl is beyond me." she saw his look knowing she had over stepped her mark, yet she wanted grandchildren, her boys were no virgins, she was well aware of the one night stands they both had. Yet they respected her and their step daddy by never bringing women home with them, what they got up to was done away from the family home. She was so lucky with them, after almost losing them both in the fire, all three of them had been nursed back to health and loved better by their next door neighbor Dale Horvath. Who was now their step daddy and her wonderful husband, the lads even called him dad, saying their sperm donation as they called him, was nothing to either son, and both were proud to call Dale their dad.

"Morning beautiful" looking up into her husbands eyes, May welcomed his kiss, Daryl turned away letting them have their moment, wishing that was him, with a woman that loved him for him, and not just his looks. He wondered sometimes what was wrong with him, yes he had slept with some of the tourists that came to this quiet part of the island, even a few of the local girls had caught his eye. But that was it, no body grabbed his attention, made him want to do anything to make her happy. Dale did that for his Ma and he wanted a love like that, something strong and powerful, consuming, passionate, dangerous. He wanted it all, but for some reason god or what ever power up there didn't think he deserved it.

Sitting up he finished his coffee before getting to his feet, Kissing his parents good morning he checked Merle again and waved before walking towards the door.

"Gonna get a shower and head to the cafe, open up for ya. Dad make sure she has her sun protection I am not watching her redden like a lobster, Was going to boil her in a pot yesterday" Moving quickly out of the way when a pillow was thrown at his head

" Get off with ya boy, see you later, Love you" his mum called after him.

"Love ya both too, Can ya tell Merle to head on down to the cafe when he's ready?" heading into the large house he went to his room. They were blessed with the new lives they all had, Dale had moved his family out to Greece 6 years ago, after being told by the doctors that the Mediterranean sun, would work wonders on his mum's damaged bones, that even though healed, her pain was worse when the cold weather got in them. Dale hated to see anyone of them in pain and immediately made enquiries about moving them out. Having his own profitable business in racing dogs, it cost him little to live in the large six bedroom house overlooking the beach, with it's own patio, balcony and swimming pool. Dale had a gym fitted for the lads under the house, next to the large garage, which housed the boys various bikes and Jeep's. It had been about a year after they moved out, when they found the small cafe/bar on a stroll down the paths at the back off the tourists strips, Merle had noticed some lights at the bottom of a dark unlit road. Curiosity had the family walking down the dirt track until they almost hit the beach. On their right was a beautiful bar, all wood and glass, soft Greek music played as they walked towards it. The patio area was hidden behind a small wall, with flowers in all types of pinks, they were greeted by, who they now knew as the owner. Beckoning them in to have a drink he showed them to a table, the seats large and cushioned aimed solely for your comfort.,the tables of the finest wood. After sampling the drink and food the family were often found down at the cafe most nights, having made friends with the owner and his family. It was on a warm sunny Sunday afternoon when they were sat under the shade of the patio, that Marcus the owner approached them. The bar/cafe was almost empty and the family were relaxing, Merle had managed to save up some vacation time to visit his family. Marcus sat down with a bottle of wine, and explained how his wife was sick, how he needed to spend time at home with her, and was reluctant to sell the cafe. Dale had interrupted him in mid flow suggesting his family took over the place, allowing Marcus time with his wife, and should he ever need to come back there was always a place for him. Contracts had been drawn up, solicitors involved, and money exchanged hands. Before the first of the tourists arrived to the small town, Daryl, May and Dale were well established in the cafe. Merle had headed back home, and not been seen until Daryl opened the door to him. a few months back.

* * *

Andrea hugged Carol tight whilst Rick placed the suitcases in the car, before heading to the airport to meet with their daughters. Shane had played his role well, helped along with his cop uniform, explaining an emergency had come up and he need to pull both girls from class. Carol and Andrea had made good friends with Sasha, their teacher, even though the younger woman knew that there was no family crisis, she let the children out. Waving as they piled in the cop car, she hoped and prayed that where ever the mother's were going they found the security and safety they so desperately needed. Within moments of her shutting the classroom door and settling the other children down, the squeal of brakes could be heard outside the school. Concentrating as best she could on the lesson, she glanced quickly through the window, as a tall man exited the large black Jeep. He walked with a purpose towards the school, Sasha jumped back when he looked up, it was as if he was looking straight at her. She felt her spine go cold, as another two men fell in step with him, turning back to the class, she had an awful feeling this man was related to Andrea and Penny. Sending a small prayer up to whoever was listening, she hoped the women and girls had escaped before they were found out. Hearing the knock on her classroom door, she looked over at Jacqui, the receptionist, who too knew the real truth behind the children's sudden departure. Sending a knowing smile to the older woman, Sasha stood to her feet, time to use up all those acting lessons she had taken over the years. She was going to drag this out as long as possible, giving the women chance to escape.

* * *

"Hurry up come on sweetie" Shane and Rick had the suitcases and tickets, whilst Carol and Andrea dragged two very frightened little girls through the large concourse.

"Mummy I scared" Carol stopped and bent down, seeing Shane and Rick telling her to hurry, she put her hand up to confirm she would be a minute

"Darling you have nothing to be scared off, we are taking you on surprise trip. Do you want to go somewhere that has beaches and sun, sea to swim in and Penny to play with?" Her little face lit up, she had never been to any beach

"Really mummy"

"Yes sweetie, we just need to get on the plane. Think you can be a brave girl?"

"Yes mummy can I sit next to Penny I bet she's afraid too?" Grabbing her up in her arms she ran towards the check in desk.

"She would love that sweet pea, maybe we can get a row together" Just as she finished her sentence Shane turned to them.

"You have a row to yourselves. Now go both of you." hugging them all, he walked towards the exit

"Carol you think about what I said darling, I can file that report the moment you get back, file when you are away. Please I beg do it" Kissing her cheek Rick hugged them both then Andrea and Penny.

"You both go enjoy and we will throw him off the scent" Running to the passport control, both women relaxed when they reached the other side.

"We did it Carol, oh god we did it" Tears threatening to fall in both of them. A calmness came over Carol, a feeling of such wonder, she was free for two whole weeks. Free to do what she wanted, when she wanted.

"Let's go enjoy ourselves" she reached for Penny's hand and Sophia's, Andrea was on the other side. Boarding the plane they still had some worry, when it departed up the runway they held their breaths. Soaring into the sky they released it, the feeling of freedom coming over them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sir may I help you?" Jacqui knew Sasha was on her way, yet she would do everything in her power to stop this man in his tracks. She had a bad vibe, coming from him, he sure smelt of danger, as he looked her up and down with little more than acknowledgement.**

 **"I don't think so. I would like to speak to the headmaster please" Jacqui's heckles rose, who the hell did this man think he was?, be belittling her like that. She had over 20 years with the school and no jumped up wanna be was getting past reception.**

 **"Well sir you will have to take a seat , whilst I get the headmistress" She almost added take that you sexist pig, but thought better of it. Glancing up, she noticed Sasha entering through the double doors, oh this was going to be good.**

 **"Miss this gentleman" Jacqui spoke with disdain in her voice, giving him the same look he had given her moments ago.**

 **"Would like to speak to the head of the school" Sasha picked up on Jacquis' discomfort and attitude towards the man waiting. What on earth had he said to upset her good mild mannered friend, rising her eyebrow in concern, Jacqui just shook her head. Leaving Sasha to move forward towards the imposing man, ignoring his two bodyguards who reminded her of rotweilers, she put her hand out**

 **"Sasha Green, How may I help you?" Philip looked at the young women in front of him, refusing her hand, he studied her for a moment**

 **"There is nothing you can do to help me miss. Now please can you run along and get the person in charge, I have not got all damn day" Jacqui sat down, ready for the show, there was nothing Sasha hated more than being treated like dirt,**

 **Sasha almost laughed a the condescending way the man spoke to her, who the hell did he think he was?. Time to show him some authority. Rain on his little parade so to speak.**

 **"Well Sir!" the words spoken through gritted teeth, oh how she wanted to smack the smarmy grin coming across his pompous face.**

 **"You are speaking to the person in charge. So I will ask you again how can I help you?" take that you piece of shit, she thought as she watched the words compute into his little brain**

 **"But you are so..."**

 **"Do not let my age confuse you. Now for the final time SIR how can I help you?" Philip was actually taken back by her tone, if he had more time he would have pulled his weight further, however time was not something he had available**

 **" Fine, fine. I believe my daughter attends this school and I wish to have her back. I mean to see her" he confirmed, still irate at the way he was being dealt with**

 **I bet you do thought Sasha, before she smiled at him.**

 **"Well Sir seeing as you are not a regular visitor to our school. I would need clarification of her name, and who you are in relation to her. After all we can all claim we are someone we are not" Jacqui so wanted to stand up and shout in your face sucker but thought best not**

 **"Young lady do you have any idea who the hell I am? That I am the Governor of..." his words halting as he saw the young women shake her head.**

 **Sasha shook her head in disgust, so he was using that card was he?. Well she had dealt with these kind of people before, she hadn't got this far, without standing her ground with idiots like this.**

 **"Sir I could not care less who you are, or what damn state you think you Govern. You come into my school, with two other men, scaring the children I may add and demand to see your daughter. Well until you give me a name and proof of who you are then I have no option but to throw you off the premises." She knew that hit a nerve when he stepped back a little, bet you are not use to being spoken to like that Sasha thought to herself as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot**

 **"My daughter's name is Penny Blake" Yep right on the nail, he was the lowlife bastard that had Penny and her mum running for their lives. She hated these kind of men with a passion, how they threw their power around, expecting everyone to bow down to them. Not this time Philip Blake she thought, not this time**

 **"Sorry we have no pupil of that name here. Kindly take your bodyguards and vacate my school. I suggest in the next few minutes, because if you don't I will not hesitate to call the police. Good day to you sir, the exit is that way. Oh and make sure the door doesn't hit your ass as you leave"**

 **On that note Sasha turned her back and reached for the phone on Jacqui's desk, turning back to the men, she saw the anger peaking across Philips face**

 **"Sir All it will take is me to call the number. NOW LEAVE" Seeing the man nod, she knew this was not over by a long shot, hopefully she had brought Andrea and her daughter some precious time to escape. Jacqui had to hide her smirk as the men left, waiting until they exited the car park in a screech of burnt rubber.**

 **"That Sasha was priceless, why did you tell him Penny wasn't here?" Sasha smirked**

 **"Well she isn't here is she, Shane took her out earlier, not only that her last name is no longer Blake so technically she isn't here as a pupil at all." Dialing a number as she spoke to Jacqui**

 **"Hi is that Shane, thank god it's Sasha. Penny's father turned up at the school, no of course I didn't gave him the run around though. Have they gone? Brilliant thank you for this Shane they need all the help they can get. That man is dangerous, but guess you already know that, I will see you later" Ending the conversation Sasha handed the phone back to Jacqui**

 **"If that vehicle or those men come near the premises again Jacqui you have my full permission to alert the police and lock the doors"**

 **"No problem, never did like him when he first approached me, he has an air about him, that gives me the shivers" Both women nodded as they went back to their work.**

* * *

 **"Look mummy I can see the sea" Sophia was so excited as the plane came into land, heading over the blue sea, the beach was a golden colour and the various houses littering the mountainside brilliant white. For the first time in years Carol felt at peace, glancing over at Andrea she could see the same expression on her face. Yes these two weeks were going to be fun. She knew once they landed and collected their luggage they had around a forty minute trip on the coach to the small hotel they had booked. Away from the sites, it was further than most tourists ventured, with the odd local bar and restaurants selling local cuisine. It had boosted its own small alcove, with deep blue sea, peace and quiet ideal for the children to enjoy. The town was about 15 minute walk and she was sure she read you could reach it via the sandy beach. They had two weeks to explore, her stomach settled as the plane came into land, the wheels hitting the tarmac, the heat rising in waves. As the pilot applied the brakes, she felt she had finally arrived.**

* * *

 **"Another plane coming into land lil bro" Daryl jumped not hearing Merle approach the area he was cleaning ready for the start of the new season.**

 **"Yeah" He wasn't really interested, as long as they made money and his family were happy that was all he was concerned about. He supposed it wouldn't hurt going into town later with Merle checking out the new women that came in. Moving towards the uncovered patio area, he felt the heat from the sun, already hot and it wasn't even midday. It was going to be a scorcher, and that meant big business for the cafe/bar. Especially where it was located, overlooking the beautiful alcove and secluded beach, this part of the island was famous for.**

 **"Come on Daryl, ya need to stop hiding, there are plenty of women who would give their right arm to have a night with ya. Hell boy most of the locals still want a taste. Ya don't put it out..." A dirty cloth came flying in Merle's direction stopping him mid flow**

 **"Yeah says he who won't grow a seat of balls and go find the women he loves" Seeing his brother stiffen he knew he had overstepped the mark.**

 **"Listen Merle I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to..." Merle held his hand up**

 **"Ya right boy, ya damn right and each day it rips my damn heart out that I have no idea where Andrea and Penny are or that they are both safe"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I will be getting back to my other stories when I can thank you x**

 **Stepping from the plane the heat hit them all hard, it felt so good to feel the sun on their skin. Carol held Sophia's hand in hers as they disembarked down the steps to the waiting buses, that were taking them into the air conditioned arrivals lounge. Andrea followed closely behind with Penny grateful that there were two seats available at the back of the bus. Settling down they lifted the girls on their knees so they could look out over the barren landscape.**

 **"It feels so good to be away from it all" Andrea whispered to Carol, as Penny squirmed on her knee trying to get more comfortable.**

 **"I know, we can do what ever we want without fear of any retaliation or looking over our shoulders. The first thing I plan on doing when we get to the hotel is unpack our swimming gear and head to the beach. I can unpack once Sophia is sleeping" Andrea smiled back at her**

 **"That sound's like a damn good idea honey." The bus pulled up in to the arrivals hall, allowing the passengers to move through passport control and locate their luggage. Carol felt a little overwhelmed with it all, it had been years since Ed had really allowed her to do anything on her own and the thought sacred her some what. Seeing Sophia's smiling face, Carol cast the fear away, wouldn't do them any good worrying about nothing. Handing the passports over to be checked they all moved through the small gates into the large arrival hall, with the various carousels moving at once, with luggage from the planes that had arrived. It all moved quicker than the two women thought it would, the luggage arriving quickly, so the tourists could embark on their vacations, no one enjoyed hanging around airports when there was sunbathing swimming and drinking to be done. Exiting from the airport, Andrea guided them along the small walkway, full of beautiful pink flowers. The air smelled exotic a far cry from where they had come from.**

 **"Carol we can actually get a taxi from here to the hotel, it's included in the price" Andrea turned to see if she was still behind them. Carol nodded as she pushed the luggage cart behind the two girls and her friend.**

 **"There's one" she shouted as she saw a taxi pull into the loading bay. Andrea ran over praying the taxi driver spoke little English or could at least understand her.**

 **"Hi guess you guys have just flow in from the states?" Taken back by the smiling face and what he asked Andrea nodded**

 **"We have" Carol replied with a smile, covering her friends surprise**

 **"Think I kinda surprised your friend there" The man whispered loud enough for Andrea to hear**

 **"I am so sorry..." she started to speak, before he held his hand up to stop her words**

 **"It's OK miss, I like surprising the tourists, been over here almost five years now. Please excuse my manners I'm Tyresse and it's good to meet some folks from back home. Let's get these suitcases in and your girl's settled and you can tell me which hotel you are going to"**

 **"Thank you" both women spoke at the same time. It took around ten minutes to get the girls settled find the hotel details and confirm all was paid for when it came to the journey**

 **"So guess it's' your first time here on our little island" He asked as he moved the taxi into the traffic heading away from the airport**

 **"Yes, we felt like the children needed a break" Carol replied handing Sophia and Penny a cold water**

 **"You picked the right place then, especially the hotel you are staying in, there are some lovely café's that sell local dishes. But the main one I recommend is about a ten minute walk from your hotel, run by the Hovarth's. Once you have been there you won't want to eat anywhere else trust me. And don't get me started on the views from the patio, I take my family there a lot"**

 **"We will have to try that one. Just want to get these two into their swim suits and out onto the beach" Andrea smiled at him**

 **"I take my two boys there swimming the cafe does some great food at lunch and you can watch the kids play on the beach as it over looks the alcove. Water is the bluest you will find round here and the area is so peaceful, as the tourists don't tend to venture this far up. Don't get me wrong they still bring in a lot of people, locals and tourists alike" He continued pointing out places of interest as they headed closer to the hotel. Finally pulling into the small welcoming entrance her stopped the taxi.**

 **"Well here you are girl's let me get your luggage for you whilst you go check in" Thanking him they headed into the cool reception area. Tyresse checked they were in before pulling his phone from his pocket, quickly dialed as he took the cases from the car, keeping check that they could nit see him.**

 **"It's me yep they arrived safe. No worries told you I would get them. Tell Shane and Rick they will be protected love you too sis" Closing his phone he headed into the foyer, placing the cases next to them he ruffled the children's hair.**

 **"All sorted?" he smiled**

 **"Yes and thank you so much"**

 **"Honey no worries, you need to go anywhere or need anything here's my card. Have a great holiday and take care" wishing he could tell them they were safe and being watched, knowing if he did then that would spoil it all for them. Bowing his head he gave them a smile and wave before exiting the building, glad to be heading home to his wife and kids.**

 **"So kids shall we drop the suitcases and head to the beach?" Both little girls cheered as they followed them along the clean white corridor. Full of beautiful framed photo's obviously taken around the surrounding area. Reaching their joining rooms, Carol and Andrea made plans to meet in 15 minutes. Carol pushed the key card into the door and opened it wide, shock clear on her face, the room was large, and so airy and clean. From the marble floor leading along the small hall way, which had a bathroom to the left, she would check that in a moment. The large patio door leading to the small patio was open allowing the warm breeze to come through. Setting her suitcase to the side where the small kitchen was, she checked the other rooms out, a small bed room for Sophia which had a single bed, large window and small cupboard, all in teak and white's with red bedding. The room next to Sophia's consisted of a double bed with deep red's and orange bedding, teak wardrobes, bedside cabinet and lamp that matched the fabric of the bedding. The bathroom had a large shower as well as corner bath and toilet. Heading back towards the main room which had bright rugs on the floor, a large coffee table in the middle, which had two sofa's on either side and a large television on the wall. It was so beautiful, refreshing and just what she needed, stepping with Sophia onto the patio she noticed the little table and chairs and a small envelope addressed to her, opening it she felt the tears fall from her eyes.**

 **Enjoy your stay, the fridge is full and will stay that way till you leave. The food already paid for, relax. Love the gang**

 **Clutching the note to her chest she took a deep breath, glancing over at Andrea's side of the wall she saw her friend had the same reaction**

 **"I can't believe they did this for us" she said not sure what to think**

 **"Neither can I Carol" Both were dumbstruck, and would ring them later to thank them all**

 **"Let's get the girls ready and head to the alcove, I'm so hungry didn't Tyresse say the Hovarth's run that place down there?" Andrea asked, wiping the tears from her eyes**

 **"Yes, yes he did, let's go check it out. You hungry girls?" Both nodded their head wanting to get to the beach**

 **"Come on then let's get the swim suits, and towels" About ten minutes later they asked for directions from reception and were on their way down the small path to the beach. Both had changed into shorts and t shirt, sunglasses on whilst the girls ran ahead in their swimsuits and shorts. It was a lovely peaceful day and they took in the various small houses that littered the barren area. As the small pebbly path led them further away from the hotel, and noise, they watched in awe as it opened out onto a beach, their daughters already laughing happily as the ran through it, heading towards the water's edge. Carol kept an eye on the children whilst Andrea looked around, finally noticing a wall full of pink flowers.**

 **"There think that's the place. Penny, Sophia let's go find a table and you can go play" she shouted before guiding them towards the wall. Stepping up the few steps, both women loved the look of the place, and could fully understand why Tyresse mentioned it and why the hotel staff spoke highly about it.**

 **"Ladies can I help you?" An older man came over, a smile on his face**

 **"We were advised that the food here is wonderful. And wondered if there was a table we could sit at?" Carol replied**

 **"Of course welcome and two your beautiful little girls. It is so nice to meet you, I am Dale Hovarth and I run this place with my family, saying that more like my sons run it now. But enough of that you don't need to be hearing me go on. Guess you have just arrived, your skin is way too pale, a few hours in the sun will cure that. Come please this way, I have a table overlooking the alcove, next to the beach, so the girls can run and play" His cheery voice and words, comforted both women, they could sense he was there to help.**

 **"Thank you" following him, they sat down, as he offered them a drink on the house, before giving them a menu and iced drinks for the children.**

 **"I will let you sit for awhile and enjoy the view, one of my boys will be over to get your order" Heading back in he watched them with interest, there was something about the women that had him feeling overprotected, yet he didn't know why**

 **"What has gotten into that head of yours sweetheart?" His wife coming up next to him, following his stare to the two women who had just sat down, and their children**

 **"I don't know honey, I just can't shake this feeling I have about those two women" May glanced over again, her husbands instincts or feelings were never wrong, she would let it be for now, wait to see how things panned out.**

 **"Which one you sending over to take their order?" she would let dale deal with this one**

 **"Not sure yet, may just take the order myself..." His words stopping when he heard Merle shout from the back his voice getting closer**

 **"Yo Pa the delivery is here we need to get..." Merle stopped in his tracks, his eyes looking past his dad to the child playing on the beach. He knew that child anywhere, Penny, and if Penny was here there was a certain that Andrea would be too. As his eyes moved around the cafe, he saw her sat with another woman, his heart beat raced faster, the blood draining from his face**

 **"Andrea" he whispered as he watched her, feeling his world going dizzy, strong arms held him upright and guided him to the nearest chair.**

 **"Ya alright Merle, come on bro talk to me" Daryl hadn't been far behind Merle when he saw his brother's reaction and heard the words whispered from his mouth. Setting his brother down he glanced over at the table, praying that the blonde one was Andrea, because his body had an immediate reaction to the other.A reaction he would find hard to conceal if he wasn't careful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"So which one you sending over oh wise one?" May smiled at her husband, both her boys looked out of it, and she knew it had to do with the women at the table. It was so good to see them actually interested instead of the women chasing them, this was going to be some showdown. Only problem was she prayed her sons were not after the same woman. Dale had seen both his boys reactions and to say he was laughing inside was an understatement. It was about damn time a woman finally got his son's attentions.**

 **"By the looks of it I think they will be fighting over who will serve them. So honey why don't you go meet the two women, see if they are good enough for our boys" with a twinkle in his eye, he watched as his son's faces paled, when their ma headed towards the table**

 **"Dad, if she says anything..."**

 **"why did ya have to?" Both had spoken at the same time, both feeling angry that their parents had witnessed their reaction and chosen to do the unthinkable thing and actually get involved.**

 **"Now boys I hope you aren't after the same one" he chuckled yet deep down hoping it wasn't true.**

 **"Hell no Andrea wouldn't look twice at his ass. Saying that she won't look twice at mine" Merle mumbled the last part under his breath. Daryl nudged him.**

 **"Please Merle tell me it's the damn blond because..." Merle smirked at him**

 **"Oh god tell me ya ain't?. Oh no not you. Tell me Daryl Dixon interest has not just been peaked by a woman?, and yes its the blonde" his brother confirmed.**

* * *

 **"So ladies what can I get you on this beautiful day?" Both women turned to the smiling lady, with smiles of their own**

 **"You have a fantastic place here, and the view..." Andrea spoke as Carol agreed with her**

 **"Yes we love it, been here awhile, had to move out due to my bones. My wonderful husband moved us out, after nursing me and my boys back to health, when their daddy decided he wanted to end our lives in a house fire. Lived with his abuse for years... Gosh I am so sorry, you don't want to be hearing my story" May hadn't noticed Andrea's face pale, nor the way she looked towards the back of the cafe.**

 **"Now what can I get you?" Andrea's hand reached out to touch her arm, her voice shaky when she spoke**

 **"Is Merle here?" May looked at her, then at Carol. Wondering who this woman was, remembering the word that came from Merle's mouth, the look her son had when he saw the little girl and this woman**

 **"Andrea is that your name honey?" there was no malice in her words , just concern.**

 **"Yes, oh god is he here please tell me he's safe he is well" Tears were threatening to fall, as she waited for what she now knew had to be Merle's mum. There had been many times when Merle had patched her up, that he talked about his mum, how strong she was. How lucky they had been when their neighbour had taken them in and loved his family better.**

 **"He's safe honey, give him a few moments, he kinda reacted strange when he saw you. In fact both my son's seem to have taken a liking to you both" Taking a chair out, she sat down with them**

 **"And from looks of you two women, my guess is you have been in the same sort of sorry marriage I was and have escaped for awhile?" May didn't need telling, her gut instincts could sense an abused wife, the amount of women and men she had helped over the years since moving to Greece had been high. Either that be tourists, who found it easier to talk to a stranger, or locals, who knew they could trust her to help guide them in the right direction to safety. Without their personal business being made public.**

 **"I,,,, how... and who are your sons?" Carol tripped over her words, surprising unafraid, she had never spoken out about Ed's abuse, yet here was a woman who had been through it.**

 **"Well I believe Andrea knows my eldest Merle, but my youngest, well he's kind of taken with you sweetheart" her eyes twinkling**

 **"This is Carol, my good friend" Andrea told her, as May suddenly realised she had not taken their order for food or even drinks. The children were happily playing in the sand, not a care in the world.**

 **"How rude of me going on, one second DALE!" shouting her husband, she smiled when she noticed Daryl and Merle stood at the bar, both drinking coffee. They knew to be patient, yet she could sense Merle was chomping at the bit to see Andrea**

 **"Yes honey" his arm going around May as he smiled at the girls**

 **"Can you get the children some juice. Is that ok with you two?" Both Carol and Andrea nodded**

 **"And I think these two need a glass of wine, in fact get the boy's to open one of the special ones, it's on the house. Now have a look at the menu when you get a moment and we can see what you want"**

 **"Please there is no need" Andrea tried to speak, but May just brushed her off**

 **"Honey, let me please, It's my way of saying hello, and I am, here if you need to chat. In the meantime I am sure you won't mind if I send my son's over. And Carol honey, take the wedding ring off, whilst you are here that man has no hold over you. None whatsoever, the same with you Andrea, a man doesn't raise his fist to a woman, or hurt her in anyway. My boy's witnessed that too many times when they were younger. Don't let your girl's go through the same" with that she rose from her chair and headed back into the air conditioned bar.**

 **"You boy's mind your manners, and be good to them now go take that wine and I mean it. You aren't too old to put over my knee either of you." Merle and Daryl kissed her cheek as they headed towards the table, Andrea was already on her feet meeting Merle halfway, as he pulled her tight into his embrace, his words whispered in her ear. Daryl set the bottle on the table with two glasses, his face red with embarrassment, feeling as if his mum had set him up on his first date. God how he wished the ground would swallow him up**

 **'Hi, mind if I join ya?" He asked waiting for her to acknowledge him, hoping she had the same reaction he did, she took his breath away, she was stunning. He almost turned away to hide his reaction, could it get any worse?, Yeah it could he thought, she could totally blank him, which would be...**

 **"Sure that would be nice" He smiled, as he sat down. Carol was blown away by his looks, he was stunning as the mother's in her group would say. In fact if any of them were here now they would tell her to go for it, who cared what happened, after all what happens in Greece stays in Greece, her thoughts were going off, when she heard Penny scream**

 **"MERLE!" Her little body flew down the pathway straight into his waiting arms, his smile so wide as he crushed her to him. Carol saw the happiness on her friend's face. So this was the man she had talked about, had missed and from the looks of them both was very much in love with.**

 **"Glad he found them, he's been like a bear with a sore head, missed them so damn much" Daryl spoke, bringing Carol back to him. Checking on Sophia who was now walking towards her, she reached out to pick her up and settled her on her knee, just as her juice came over**

 **"So you decided what you want to eat? Or too busy meeting my boys?"**

* * *

 **"She's lying, that damn bitch was lying, I want her followed, I want the school watched and find me SHANE WALSH!" Philip was blazing he knew Andrea had been taking his darling Penny to that school, and that bitch, that stupid bitch who was in charge of the place, thought she could get away with lying to him. Philip Blake was not a person to be messed with and they all would find out every last one of them.**

* * *

 **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WOMAN?" Ed knew something wasn't right when he stumbled from the taxi, half drunk, but not too far gone that he didn't notice the light in the kitchen hadn't been left on. Shouting through the door as he fiddle with the keys, the rain, dripping down his neck, he was going to kill the stupid bitch, how many times had he beaten it into her to leave the kitchen light on so he could see the door. How many damn times?. She was going to be black and blue by the time he had finished with her. Finally the door gave way and he thrust himself into the dryness of the kitchen, slamming the door too, not caring if he had woken Sophia.**

 **"CAROL GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" His fist clenching ready to hit, yet nothing, not one damn noise was made. Realization finally came through his alcohol haze, the lights weren't on, he couldn't smell the remains of a home cooked dinner. Sophia wasn't awake or Carol running to hush him, she had gone. The stupid woman had taken his damn kid and gone. Who the hell did she think she was? Where would she have gone after all she had no friends, no money, nothing. Yet wasn't that cop sniffing round the hospital when they had taken her in, he was sure he remembered that little brat of his was in Sophia's class. Slamming his fist into the wall, he didn't feel the pain too angry to register it. He would pay that Rick Grimes a visit tomorrow, no use doing it whilst he was drunk, needed his wits about him when it came to that. Reaching for the bottle of brandy he had hidden above the fridge he drank straight from the bottle. They would pay all of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Carol felt her face blush with embarrassment, hiding it within Sophia's hair, she tried her best to get herself under control. It was like being a teenager all over again, being caught making out by the parents.**

 **"Mum, think ya done enough damage for today" Daryl smirked at her as he filled Carol's glass with wine, then sat back, checking first if it was ok to light a cigarette in front of Sophia. Carol nodded her eyes going to his, before his mum spoke**

 **"Nonsense son, you need all the help you can get, all those one night stands you don't think I know about" Daryl hit his head on the table wishing the floor would just open up beneath him**

 **"Ma did ya really have to?" He dreaded lifting his head to see the disgust in Carol's eyes. Instead he heard an unladylike snort, which was followed by a slight snigger, then full blown laughter,All coming from the general direction of the woman he wanted, the woman that made his blood run hot and his heart pick up the extra beats.**

 **"Don't believe what I say Carol, this boy don't do none of that. He's a good boy, aren't you sweetheart" God it got worse he wanted his mum to just shut the hell up, as much as he loved her, he could see anything he hoped would happen with this woman, sinking fast.**

 **"I ain't even gonna go there ma, Thanks" he was fucked, no way would she want to know him now, relaxing as his mum walked off towards Merle and Andrea, let her mess with them for awhile, dreading what Carol now thought of him, he turned back to her, just she spoke**

 **"I think its nice" Carol was smirking, whilst his face calmed down from the redness, smoking on his cigarette, he nodded at least she hadn't walked off just yet. Not saying she wouldn't, hell he wanted her, just seeing her sat there with that smirk on her face, had him aching to drag her over the damn table, and let her feel exactly what his body ached to do to hers, fuck anyone that was watching. Taking a deep breath letting the nicotine hit him, he moved back a little on the chair. Looking at Sophia who was now wriggling to be let down.**

 **"Let her go, she will be safe here" Carol smiled as Sophia ran towards Penny, both heading towards the small beach area in front of the cafe.**

 **"So how do ya and Andrea meet, last time Merle talked she was running from that bastard she called a husband?" Carol reached for the glass of wine, wanting to drink it down in one gulp yet refraining herself from doing it, she sipped or rather gulped a large portion of it down.**

 **"I...we..." before she could utter another word his hand came over hers his warmth giving her the strength, she didn't know she craved.**

 **"Ya have no need to continue, Ma's right take the ring off Carol, ya marriage is over darlin"**

 **"But...I...he" Daryl moved his chair closer, his face inches from hers, going with his gut instinct, and the way her eyes lit up when he moved that inch further into her space. His warm breath ghosting over her face, he looked into her blue eyes.**

 **"Take it off darlin for me" .**

* * *

 **Ed hated the dark evenings, yet he hated the rain more parking his car in the driveway, the rain soaking him as he headed into the house. He was in a foul mood, the worst he had been in years, well since his bitch of a wife had done her disappearing act. Even that idiot Rick Grimes wasn't talking, yet Ed was damn sure he knew her whereabouts. School had been fobbing him off, though he had finally managed to speak to the headmistress and even she was very vague on her whereabouts. Slamming the door too he headed towards the drinks cabinet, pouring a large whiskey he necked it back, just what he needed to warm his bones. Cursing when he heard the door go, why was she not answering, oh yeah she had ran off. Muttering under his breathe he stomped to the door, throwing it open with gusto**

 **"Yeah what the hell you want?" taking in the man on his doorstep**

 **"Mr Peletier, I am Philip Blake and I believe we both have something in common" Ed had no idea who the man was, about to slam the door in his face. Yet Philip stopped it from shutting.**

 **"A case of missing daughters and wives." Ed looked at him and took the outstretched hand still unsure as to why this man had knocked on his door, and how the hell he knew Carol and Sophia were missing.**

 **"Do I have to do this standing in the rain or are you going to invite me in Mr Peletier?" Philip commented hating that he was made to stand there waiting for permission to enter**

 **"Yes, sure of course, please come on in, and you can tell me how the hell you know my wife and daughter are missing?" Philip nodded his head in thanks and followed Ed into the dark house, closing the front door behind him, wondering how much damaged this man had done to his wife for her to leave with his.**

* * *

 **"Merle I never thought..." Holding her tight in his arms he felt his shirt become damp with her tears. Having her here made him whole, he had been half a man without her and little Penny, and now here she was clinging to him.**

 **"I know darlin...I know". Holding Penny between them he felt his life was back on track, he knew someone had helped them get here and the only name that flashed in his mind was Shane. He had a hell of a lot to thank that man for, he knew exactly what he was doing when he sent the women to The Dixon men. Smirking to himself as he looked over at Daryl sitting with, who he now knew to be Carol, he watched as the woman took her ring off and handed it to his younger brother. Watched as a huge weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. Yes Shane Walsh knew exactly what he had been doing.**

 **"Ya safe now sweetheart you and that little girl, ya both safe" was all Daryl said as he threw the ring as far as he could uncaring where it landed. Carol watched as it hit the rock face and ricocheted away, looking back at the man sat with her, his clear blue eyes focused on hers. She heard what he had said and nodded her head, unsure as to why she believed him, why this warm feeling was running through her veins. For the first time since Sophia had been born she did indeed feel safe, yet a little scared that she could easily give up on her abusive marriage within moments of being in this man's company. What did that say about her? Why was she not running to locate the ring? Where was that dark cloud of fear she had lived under for so long disappeared to. It was looking into this man's eyes, that showed her she was going to be fine.**


End file.
